Reflection Lies
by VerdeICe
Summary: An insane narrator tells a dark tale, are you willing to listen. How much patience do you have? How badly do you want to know? Feel free to run at any time. AUTHOR'S NOTE: JoeyXKiaba, Season Zero based. I own nothing. Flame.
1. Chapter 1

HaHahaHa. HahHah. EhHahah. I broke it. I broke it. I broke it.

Its all over.

Good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Your back.

That's surprising.

Care to answer a question for me.

What is a Lie? Tell me please.

Tell me.

Shut up. I cant hear you.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh hello. We meet again.

This man has been sitting there for hours.

His eyes are scary.

Don't you agree?

…. such a pretty gold.

What? Would you like to know who he is?

Hehe...

…

…...

..

.. ….. ….

Hehehe... Heheheahahahhe...

What is so funny? Hmmnnn... Nothing.

Handsome man don't you agree?


	4. Chapter 4

…. Oh my. Its bright today.

Oh he is warm. What an idiot.

Huh? Oh hello again. What are you doing here?

Hey, look who I found.

A silly boy.

He makes me laugh. This silly, silly boy.

What? You want to know him?

Well. Perhaps. Maybe.

Uhhhhhhaahhhh.

… ….. … …

… ..

.

.

…. …

….. I don't feel like it.

GO AWAY! LEVE!

no.

don't go.

I'm sorry.

GeT oUt. Heheheh. Hehehhahahdhahh.

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.

I am so bored.

Don't go. Please.

GET OUT!


	5. Chapter 5

_'Yaaawwwnn'_

God its boring today.

What their together now?

..

…... … .

..

.

Called it.

Hehe.

Huh! Who's there!

Oh, You again.

What?

Oh them?

What you want to know?

….

…...

…

.

…... You take pleasure in pestering me don't you.

Do you really want to know? Really?

Give me a few second. Its a long story.

….

.

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…... …... …...

…... …...

…...

..

…...

…... …...

…...

…...

What are still doing here.

GET OUT.

….

.

.

.

…...

Wait! Where are you going!

Why are you leaving?

I am alone again.


	6. Chapter 6

….

…...

…..

…...

…... …...

…... …... . . . .

…...

. .

.

…. .

Well, this is interesting.

You came back again.

What?

Those two?

Seems their story hasn't reached it end yet.

Do you really want to know?

Do you really want to know?

Do you really want to know?

Do you really want to know?

Do you really want to know?

Do you really want to know?

DoYouReallyWantToKnow?

?YouDoKnowWant

Do?wanTYoudOKNOw

WantYoukn?owreally

Do

You

Really

Want

To

Know

?

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

SoooooooOOOOooOOOOoooooOoooo ooO OooOooooo O OOOOOOOOOoooo

Soo

What do you want to know again?

What?

Them?

Hmmnnn.

Ok.

Lets start at the start then.

The start.

The start starty start start startyiipopy start.

Startyness, start, starty ten.

One two three four five six seven eight apple orange. One seven.

Three... ..

…... What did you want to know again?

Their story?

Who's?

Them?

Those two?

Ok.

Well then how to begin.

HmmnnmnHNMn Hmanhdnamnd dumb bi dibum dubm dum.

HMMNNNNNNN...

Lets see. How dose the start sound? Yes. Lets go with that.

Those two right?

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…...

.

…...

…...

…...

…... . .. . . .. .

Well, lets start with their names.

This one is called, Kaiba Seto.

That one is called, Wheeler Joey.

Well, their destiny was intertwined you see.

Now then who to begin with.

Seto Kaiba sound good?

…

.

.

…...

Pfft. Hahahahahaha

Like I give a damn about your opinions.

Now then...

Once upon a time...

* * *

BOOM! BOOM! POP! The fireworks exploded violently in the night sky. Beautifully their colors splashed, enthralling all observers. Well, almost all. Somewhere out there the host of this 'spectacle' looked down on everyone from his office windows. Yes, this was yet another duel tournament held by Kaiba Corporation. A small, promotional one.

It was, a word for it. Dull. The CEO Looked out from his office windows. It was dark in his office, all the lights off except for a dim glow from the computer sitting on his desk. Boring. All of it.

Pointless.

The young man looked down on the random guests that had attended this event. They must be enjoying them selves.

Now where is he? The man questioned.

He knew that he had to have been there. The fool always attends these events. Him and his friends.

A smile slowly rose.

Yes. Yes. I will destroy that boy this time. He will suffer. He thought.

BANG! KABOOM!

A few bright colored fireworks went off, lighting the CEO's face.

He was crazed. Yes. He must be mad.

His golden eyes were frightening.

It is apparent that whatever ambitions he had for this boy and his friends could not be good.

It became dark again.

A slow, quiet, dark laugh began.

It became higher. More crazed.

BOOM! BAM!

They lite the room again for a second.

His laughing face was so twisted, obsessive.


	7. Chapter 7

I can't help it …. I just cant.. why… oh god.

WHY. I am, what am I. I could have stopped this. I CONTROLL THIS. What controls me?

Did I make this happen? Did I make this happen? Did I make this happen?

Do I just tell the story? Do I control the story?

I didn't want this. There dead. All of them. There dead.

It's too late.

WHAT AM I.

It's not my fault.

What is the truth? What is a lie?

SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME.

Just disappear…..


End file.
